The legion
by TheCheerfulCynic
Summary: A story about the unscene side of Caesar's army to take New Vegas. A story about the legion and it's soldiers and slaves.
1. Chapter 1

A prime legionary stood his ground on sentry duty inside the fort as he kept an eye on the passing slaves. He kept his hunting rifle slung over his shoulder ready for anything.

"Ave, true to Caesar", he greeted a passing veteran.

The veteran didn't seem to even notice as he continued on his way with the unlucky slave girl he had bought in tow. He was fairly beautiful with large blue eyes, long black hair, and smooth porcelain skin. She followed her new master with her head down on the way to his tent.

A tugging on his tunic brought his attention away from the slave. He looked down to see a young little slave girl pull her hand away like his tunic had burned her. He looked down at her from behind his sunglasses and bandana.

"Legionary..."

"My name is Starved dog, slave", he said not with anger but like he was pointing out the sky was blue.

"Legionary Starved dog, sir", she asked not daring to make eye contact, "one of the brahmin died and I need help with it".

"Show me", was all he said.

She led him to the usual corral where the brahmin were kept. The inside stunk horribly of brahmin and their dung. Tucked away in a corner was an old ratty mattress.

She took him to the edge where a dead brahmin laid. It's eyes had not yet been eaten by flies meaning it was still fresh. It had no marks on it so he guessed it must have died of disease.

"What should we do?" She asked. Brahmin almost never died of natural causes; legionaries always butchering them for meat.

Without a word he drew his machete and set to work butchering the carcass. He than carried the meat to the legion mess to be cooked. Eventually only the head was left which he took to the slave mess for them to use.

He came back to the corral once more to check his work, all that was left was blood in the sand from his cleaving.

"Th-thank you", She stammered.

The legionary grunted in reply and left.

...

The legionary practiced his machete swings against the dummy next to other legionaries doing the same. As he brought the machete down again he heard a cough from behind the dummy. He looked to see the slave girl from the brahmin corral standing there awkwardly.

He walked towards her machete still gripped in his hand. He looked down at her again just like he had last time nearly two weeks ago.

"A Bra-brahmin nocked a part of the wall loose. They haven't realized it yet but when they do they'll all escape", she nervously stammered looking up at him.

"Where is it?", Starved dog asked.

They left the other legionaries behind to continue their training. Several gave him looks of confusion as he left to help the slave girl.

She showed him it from the stinking confines of the corral. It was definitely not sturdy enough to hold in brahmin but little could be done from this side. They headed toward the gates to leave the inside of the fort.

"Stop!", A sadistic voice ordered them from behind. They both turned to see Antony approaching them. "What on Earth do you think you doing?"

Starved dog pointed to the girl, "This slave takes care of the brahm-"

"Yes, yes, I know that you fool", Antony interrupted, "what I asked is 'what are you doing"'.

"She reported that a panel of the Brahmin corral was broken by one of the animals. I investigated and found this to be true. We are headed to see if we can repair it from the outside, sir!"

Antony's face turned into curved into a sadistic smile. Just as he was about to speak another voice cut him off.

"What is going on here?", Centurion Vorenus barked.

Starved dog repeated what he had just told Antony to his commanding officer.

"Usually slaves were forbidden from leaving their designated areas", Vorenus said after listening to the prime, "why do you need her help?"

"She knows the strength of these animals better than most. She can help to tell when the repairs are strong enough, Centurion".

Vorenus remained silent for nearlyna minute until finally he spoke, "since a legionnaire is with her and it is a rather important matter I will allow it. The last thing we need is a bunch of brahmin breaking loose and causing chaos through the camp. You may leave."

Antony spoke up, "but sir-".

"Did I ask for your advise?", Centurion Vorenus growled.

Starved dog and the slave girl left as ordered while Vorenus chewed out Antony.

On their way there he grabbed a few extra panels from the left overs of the fort's construction. After they got to the section he began reinforcing it by adding the other panels to the loose one by shoving them into the ground directly in front of them. Then he leaned few more against it and planted them into the soil at a 45(ish) degree angle.

"Um, sir?"

Starved dog looked up from his work to see the girl looking extremely nervous at whatever she was about to ask. She didn't say anything though, itstead she just remained silent.

"What is it, girl?", He demanded to know.

"Why did you tell them you needed my help? What use am I really out here?"

He was silent for a moment, "last thing we need is a slave dieing of disease from being surrounded by Brahmin all day. Is that matress in the corral yours?"

"Yes", she admitted with sadness in her voice.

"That can't be healthy", Starved dog said, "I never learned your name girl"

"It's Melody"

Starved dog simply grunted as he put the last piece in place. They went back inside to the Brahmin pen. Once there he tried to push and hit the previous broken panel as hard as he could which scared the Brahmin to the other side on the enclosure.

"It's fixed".

"Thank you", Melody said happily.

He didn't say anything as he left. He looked at the old mattress she slept on for a split second before leaving.

...

Melody woke up to here a strange noice inside the corral. At first she thought it was just a Brahmin moving around. As it continued though she began to see a human figure walking towards her. She shivered partially from fear and also from the cold night air.

She closed her eyes and turned away hoping it was just a nightmare. She tried to force herself back asleep as the foot steps got ever closer but the cold wouldn't let her. She curled in around herself for warm, holding her legs up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

The foot steps were right behind her. She had heard older slaves talk about legionaries coming to them in the night. They never said what it was that happened but they always talked about it in a scared and pained tone. Was that what was about to happen.

Suddenly a warm spread across her body; It so soft. She quickly realized it was a blanket she looked back around to see Starved dog looking down at her. Even though he was still wearing his head gear she could tell it was him.

"T-thank you", she said with tears in her eyes. She could remember the last time she got a gift. The only thing she owned was Sergeant Teddy and she'd had him for as long as she could remember.

"Don't need you dieing of cold", he said before turning about face and walking away.

Melody snuggled into the blanket with a smile on her face. She pulled Sergeant Teddy out of the hollowed out corner of her mattress and hugged him to her chest. She usually couldn't do this out of fear of someone finding him in her arms while she was asleep but the blanket helped to hide him from view.

Melody decided that starved dog was a very kind man and that he must like her. He must want to friends and was just to afraid to say it especially around other legionaries. Melody dozed off thinking of her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

When Melody first told Siri about her new friend, "mister dog", she figured it was probably just an imaginary friend that would help her with the Brahmin. She knew Melody didn't get to be around other people as much, only ever came out of the Brahmin corral to either eat or tell legionaries about a problem and it made since she would make up a friend to keep her company. She just hoped Melody didn't think a legion mongrel was suddenly her friend.

Melody continued to tell Siri about Mr. Dog over the next few nights in the little time they had together at meals. Most other slaves wouldn't come near Melody because the smell she carried with her from the brahmin. Siri stayed with her as much as she could and tried to comfort the girl the best she knew how. Lord knew the girl deserved to be cared for.

At first it was very vague things. 'He helped me', 'He's very kind', etc. When Siri asked what he actually did for Melody and the girl told her, she started to get scared.

She told Siri he'd butchered a Brahmin and carried it away. Siri knew growing up around the legion probably would gave her a bit of a... Vivid imagination but this seemed far too real. When Siri asked what day this happened and Melody told her, Siri froze in fear. She remembered the exact day.

Many of the slaves had been excited because they had received a Brahmin's heads to add to their gruel. At first she all she could think about how sad it was they were all getting excited over two decapitated heads butt after eating her ration that night she guiltily had to admit it was fantastic compared to usually. Small bits of meat and bone marrow being used to thicken it up and add flavor.

That meant that "Mr. Dog" was real. Siri got a bad feeling in her gut. She hoped that who ever it was was a another slave. She hid her fear from Melody the best she could. She didn't want the poor girl to worry.

"What all has he done for you?", Siri asked wanting to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible.

"He helps when I ask him with the Brahmin", she said.

"You've told me that, but what else?"

Melody didn't miss a beat, "he gave me a blanket so I'm not cold at night".

"Really?", Siri's heart beat quickened. Slaves didn't have a way to get knew things themselves, they just had to hope they got what they needed from the legion. Either another slave had stolen a blanket or Mr. Dog was a legionary. There was a small chance it may be a trader but that was unlikely; this had obviously been happening over a few weeks and merchants got in, traded, and got out of the fort as quickly as possible.

Neither of the two was very good.

A. A merchant or a legionary was looking for a stolen blank which Melody currently had.

B. A legionary was helping a slave for some reason. Legionaries always wanted something in return.

Siri desided to stop beating around the bush, "So who exactly is Mr. Dog, Melody?"

"A legionary", Melody said like it was obvious.

Siri's heart stopped. "Is his name really Mr. Dog?", She asked trying to hide the utter terror in her voice.

"He's name is Starved dog. He doesn't like it when I call him mister. Isn't that goody?"

"H-has he ever hurt you in anyway?"

Melody looked shocked at that, "What? No, of course not! We're friends." Melody face seemed to light up with a smile suddenly, "I forgot to tell you. He let me walk out side the main fort. He told Antony and Centurion Vorenus it was so I could help him fix a panel but he told me later he didn't think it was good for me to be in a corral all day".

Well if that was true the legionary and Siri agreed on one thing at least.

A legionary began telling them their dinner was over. As others began to get up and head to their different sleeping arrangements Siri stood up and walked across to Melody.

"Just be careful, sweety", she hugged her.

"Okay Siri", Melody hugged her back before they separated.

Melody headed back to the corral while Siri head to the medical tent where she slept. As she opened the flap she moved silently through the maze of beds. Each had a wounded legionary sleeping in it. For all she hated them for, Siri had to admit they were some of the toughest people she had ever met.

She passed one that had a wound in his hand from where a bullet had grazed it down to the bone. She had packed the wound with healing powder and wrapped his hand in a bandage. No pain killers of course, so he hadn't been able to sleep through the pain for three days but now it looked like he'd given into sheer exhaustion.

She passed another was an explorer who was now missing an eye and had several broken fingers. Some raider had apparently gotten the jump on him when he had been stalking a caravan in NCR territory. The raider was armed only with a switch blade but the explorer couldn't use his gun without the caravan hearing. The raider had managed to bum rush him to where his machete was next to useless. They had grappled until the raider stabbed him in the eye with his blade. The legionary had resorted to just punching the raider till he was knocked out. After he'd died the explorer slit his throat with his own blade.

When he returned Siri had dug out what remained of his eye while six recruits held him down. After that she filled the socket with healing powder and bandaged it up so it would pour out than she put his broken fingers in wooden splints.

Finally just before her bed she passed a veteran decanus with a missing leg. He'd lost it when his squad was ambushed by a night in armed with a bumper sword. The beast cut through two other veterans along with his leg before dying from the storm of ammunition the legionaries poured into the thing. He'd refused to have them carry him back; they had an important mission to ambush a squad of rangers that couldn't be forgotten to save just one legionary. So after they had put a tourniquet and a bandage on the wound they had left on his orders while he tried to crawl back to cottonwood cove.

When his squad had returned before him many thought he had died but almost a week after the fight he was spotted by a lookout at cottonwood cove. It was touch and go when they brought him to her. Now after nearly a month and several bottles of Hydra it looked like he would make it. Apparently from what Siri had over heard he was to help teach small unit tactics to new decani when he made a full recovery.

Finally Siri made it to her own well used old mattress and collapsed in it. She went to bed knowing she'd be up at the crack of dawn and back to work again. Just before sleep took her she thought of Melody and hoped she'd be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Titas and Sherman layed in their beds wearing only their tunics talking to each other. Every once and a while a nurse slave would walk between them in the small aisle between their beds or ask them if they needed anything.

Titas had a brownish skin tone and was clean shaven with black hair in a buzz cut. Sherman on the other hand was light skinned with a mess of brown hair and side burns. His deep tan from the desert sun was almost comical; his face was totally pale while his fore arms, legs, and fingers were all well tanned. Titas could see were Sherman's fingerless gloves had been on his hands from it's lack of a tan.

"How long till you're fit to leave?", Titas asked.

Sherman looked at his left hand that was missing the pinky and ring finger, "Probably in a day or two. It's pretty much healed by now but I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth."

"If you are well you should leave to make room for another here", Titas huffed.

"Calm down, tight ass. No one's even said I'm fit to leave yet. I'm just guessing and all", Sherman said with a grin.

"Stop making fun of my name", Titas grumbled.

"Okay... titties"

Sherman laughed while Titas began contemplating strangling his friend.

"So how long till you're good to go?", Sherman asked as he wiped a tear away.

Titas looked at his leg that was in a splint, "Don't know, it doesn't really hurt anymore".

So far he'd managed to get around camp using crutches and of course Sherman would follow along like a loyal pet. An annoying immature pet but a loyal pet none the less.

"So tell me again. How did you brake it?", Sherman asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Titas sighed. He knew if he didn't tell him it for the thousandth time that Sherman would just annoy him even more until he did. "I tripped and fell down a hill".

"Oh yes, that's right. The mighty Titas tripped and fell like a dumbass", Sherman chuckled.

He was about to argue it was completely reasonable that he didn't see the rock but was cut off by a slave stopping between them.

It was THE slave. The one Titas could never seem to take his eyes off of. She was very dark skinned with a similar hair cut to his own. Her eyes looked tired but despite that they were the most beautiful thing Titas had ever seen.

"Excuse me", she said as she checked to see how they were healing. Her voice was like angels singing.

She never dared to look him in the eyes though. She quickly checked both of their injuries while keep her eyes down cast. He wished she'd look at him.

"Your wounds are healed, sir", she said in her beautiful voice. She unwrapped the bandage on Sherman's hand.

"Well, can I stay here anyway?", Sherman asked with a grin.

She ignored his question and turned to Titas, "it's probably still gonna be a week or two before it's fully healed, sir".

"Th- thank you", he tried, "please, what is your name?".

She seemed shocked by his thanks and his question, "Siri's my name. Your welcome".

She than walked away as quickly as she'd come. He followed her with his eyes until Sherman stole back his attention.

"Well somebody wants to bang a certain medical slave", Sherman said with his shit eating grin.

"Why, because I was polite?", Titas asked.

"No", Sherman explained with a smile, "it's because since the moment she walked over you've been raising your tunic".

"Wha-", Titas began to ask but stopped when he looked at his tunic to see his penis was currently at full mast and tenting his tunic

Sherman didn't say anything instead he just wore a big Cheshire smile and punched Titas in the shoulder multiple times.

He stopped when yelling and shouting came from just outside the large tent. In walked to legionaries, a prime and a prime decanus who wasn't wearing sunglasses and a cloth over his face.

"Where is he?", The decanus asked. Some of the recruits and primes fell silent but everyone else ignored him. The slaves were far to busy and had orders from higher up and the rest of the legionaries out ranked him.

The decanus scanned the loud and noisy room for something or someone. He's eyes fell upon the two them and he approached with the other legionary on his heels.

"They told us you are fit to serve", the Decanus glared at Sherman, "stand up".

"Oh come on, chiefy", Sherman begged, "can't a poor guy get some rest".

Cheif ground his teeth in annoyance

"Sir, permission to crucify Sherman", Titas asked.

"Denied... For now", Chief said ,"why do you hate him?... More than usual I mean"

"I know what slave girl he wants to bang", Sherman practically yelled.

Chief smiled and leaned in close to Shermans face, " Do tell".

Everyone ignored Titas's protests.

"The black medical slave with the shaved head and the big ass", Sherman grinned, "if he doesn't want her, than I might give her a go."

"I will cut you dick off and make you eat it!", Titas growled.

"You want me to knock her out and drag behind the tents for you, Titas?", The previously silent legionary spoke up.

"No, Starved dog, I'll do it myself", Titas explained.

"Anyway, back to business", Chief said, "Sherman get out of that bed."

"How about later".

Chief looked at Starved dog, "Would you kindly".

Starved dog grabbed Sherman but he tried to get away.

"Quit struggling", Starved dog said calmly, " we both know you can't win this".

After a bit of wrestling he manage to carry Sherman over his shoulder. Sherman frantically beat on Starved dog's back but to no avail.

"Bad dog! Put me down! ", Sherman said tiredly after giving up on the physical fight.

Starved dog ignored him as he carried him out of the tint like a toddler who threw a fit.

Chief turned back toward Titas, "get better soon".

"Thanks", Titas held out his hand to shake, "maybe now I can get some proper rest".

Chief took his hand, "true to Caesar"

"True to Caesar".

(Please leave criticisms and reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

"Would it kill you to smile", Sherman asked in frustration at Starved dog who sat across from him eating a gecko kebab. Starved dog actually wasn't wearing his helmet, face wrap, and sunglasses for a change, showing off his scarred face to the world.

"I'm not happy. Why should I smile?", He asked as he chewed on a jalapeno.

"Because it's fucking creepy that's why!", Sherman shouted.

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down", Chief said sarcastically as he sat down on another old chair in the circle. He bit into his own meal of grilled mantis and yucca fruit.

"What's Sherman bitching about now?", Titas asked as he limped over to sit with them.

"Same as always, anything and everything", Chief joked.

"I hate you both", Sherman whined.

"Don't be a girl about it", Titas said, happy to not be the one on the receiving end of the teasing for a change. Titas and Chief both laughed at that.

Everyone than turned to look at Starved dog when without warning he got up from his seat and began to walk away from the group.

"Hey, where are you going?", Chief asked, "Julius and Burning Ant aren't even here yet".

"I gotta piss", Starved dog grunted.

"Why are you still holding your kebab?", Titas asked.

"Am I not allowed to piss and eat?"

That left the other three silent and disgusted.

...

Siri sat next to Melody on the ground as they ate their bowls of soup together. Siri looked at some of the other slaves who were eating as she ate and tried not to think about the horrible taste of the blood red soup.

A male and female slave lean against each other with tired smile on their faces caught her attention. A tired smile was the only kind she'd seen on any slave except for the some of the kids. The woman seemed to be telling the man about something but Siri couldn't hear them. Maybe her day? The man happily nodded along to the woman's story.

Siri smiled at the two. It was little things like that, that kept her going day in and day out. Other slaves huddled in small groups. Some would talk or even joke with each other while others stayed silent and kept their heads down encase one of the guards suddenly got bored and started looking for a fight or a quick fuck.

Several legionaries were trying to cut through the crowd in different directions to whatever task they had. Some just walked by while some of the more sadistic intensionally stomped on the slaves' finger and toes as they made their way through the group of eating slaves.

She than noticed one helmetless legionary on the far side of the large group seemed to be scouring the slaves for something, looking back and force across their dirty faces with no subtlety what so ever. His eyes landed on her and he began to walk directly towards Siri.

What did he want with her? She couldn't do anything but sit in fear as he approached.

As he got closer she noticed the horrible burn scars that covered the lelt side of his neck lower face. The scare went from his cheek to beneath his armor and tunic.

Next she noticed he had a kebab in his hand. That was definitely odd. He didn't stop coming towards her though. What did he want with her? She looked down at her wooden bowl. She found that legionnaires went easier on you if you were 'good submissive little slaves and did what you were told', as one legionary told her when she was first taken.

She could hear his foot steps now as he got closer. He stopped just as his boots reached the edge of he vision he stopped. He was silent for the longest time.

Siri prayed to what ever god there was for help. To (if nothing else) protect protect Melody who continued to eat her soup like nothing was out the ordinary with a legionary right in front of them.

"Take this", he ordered.

Take what? Siri went to the worst senario she could think of. Did he mean his cock? Was he going to rape her in front of Melody and all the others while he ate his supper?

Siri looked up hesitantly only to see he wasn't even looking at her but at Melody. He held out a piece of gecko meat from his kebab for the young girl.

The young girl didn't say anything as her expression went from of confusion to realisation to absolute joy.

"Mister dog!", Melody cheered as she jumped up and hugged the legionary, "I didn't recognize you without your helmet and mask".

Many slaves and legionaries turned to the girls shouts only to all be confused by the sight of a legionary standing awkwardly as a slave child hugged him happily. Siri sat still in silence.

"That's not my name", he said seriously. If he was happy to see her his face certainly didn't show it.

"Sorry", Melody apologized.

Starved dog grunted in response. He took a jalapeno of his kebab and gave it to her before turning to leave. As he turned around he gave Siri a once over. Siri wasn't even surprised by this, all legionaries ever saw women as were pieces of meat.

"Thank you", Melody said as he walked away.

He gave a quick dismissing wave of his hand to her as he left. A recruit legionary seemed to make some comment about Starved dog as he walked past. Siri watched as he knocked the recruit to the ground with one punch and not even stopping as he marched away.

After that most of the other legionaries around suddenly found much more interesting things to look at instead of him, like the dirt or the sky or literally anything else that wasn't the prime legionary.

"So that was Mr. Dog?", Siri asked as she watched the scarred man walk out of sight.

"Yep", Melody said happily, "isn't he nice".

...

Starved dog made his way back to his squad to finish his supper with them.

"So you wanna tell me what that was about?", A voice asked.

He turned to see Chief standing there looking at him with his arms crossed.

"The girl is a good slave", Starved dog said bluntly, " honestas, industria, prudentia, she full fills these better than most other slaves. I thought she deserved a reward, sir".

"Is that all?", Chief asked.

"Yes, decanus".

"Alright than. Let's get back to the others." As they walked back to the others Chief started talking, "You know most other men would have tried to deny something like that or play dumb".

"I have nothing to hide. The girl serves the legion well."

Chief chuckled at that and Smacked starved dog on the back, "Lighten up a little. You should actually take Sherman's advice and smile more".

"Is that an order?"

"More of a suggestion".

"Than no".

(Comments, recommendations, reviews, and critics are greatly appreciated)


	5. Chapter 5

"This is some bullshit", Sherman said under his breath so quietly only Julius could hear him complain.

Julius was a giant of a man who towered over most other legionaries. Rumors had been around since he could walk that he was the son of Legate Lanius. If he was than the legate never bothered to tell him.

"What's bullshit?", Julius asked as they continued their March under the Mojave sun.

"Us having to march in the heat behind captain coyote over there", Sherman pointed to the frumentarii wearing the coyote head who was leading their squad, "couldn't he at least tell us where we're going or what we're doing?"

"I suppose but I rather just avoid getting whipped in the end", Julius answered, "And the man's the leader of the frumentarii. I don't think you get that position by being an idiot."

"Yeah", Sherman grumbled angrily knowing Julius was probably right. He than turned to Titas, "so how's the your first mission since yours months of healing and looking at that medical slave?"

"It's hot and I'm having to listen to you. So horrible but same as always".

Sherman gasped in mock surprise, "after all I've done for you!"

"Will just shut up!", Titas growled

Sherman ignored Titas' plea. "Do you really trust Vuply over there", he pointed to Vulpes Inculta again.

"No", Titas said, "but I trust Chief and Chief trusts him."

...

Two days later...

Starved dog and Burning ant raised the last cross. The NCR trooper that in was lashed to the cross screamed in pain from their broken limbs and begged them for mercy.

"Please", the female trooper begged from atop the cross. Tears treamed down her sunburnt face, "just... Just kill me now! Please!"

It was one voice of many. The mayor of the town had stopped his screaming only a few moments ago as he died from the fire . Children and the third place winners wept loudly as they huddled together in fear as Chief, Sherman, Titas, and a couple of recruits made sure none of them dared to run away.

Julius broke the legs of the second place winners with the flat of his fire axe. The man, a powder ganger, cursed loudly as he was dragged into one of the buildings to be left there.

Finally, Vulpes Inculta watched it all from just outside the court house. Next to him stood the first place winner, another powder ganger, whose hands were tied behind his back.

With the final cross now raised Starved dog and Burning ant went to help the other with the new captures. One of the captures', a little boy who looked no more than nine, cried out to a man lashed to a cross, "DADDY, help me!". The boys face was wet with tears and snot.

The man looked at the boy silently before speaking. "Help YOU?! Why didnt you help me?!", The man shouted in rage, " I feed you! I raised you! And this is how you repay me?! You are nothing but a useless whore like your mother!"

The little boy cried harder, "bu- but daddy..."

"Do not speak to me! I hope the legion rapes you till you die!"

The boy collapsed on the ground sobbing as his father continued to curse and shout.

Vulpes Inculta ignored all of this and seeing that their work was done untied the first place winner.

"Tell everyone you meet what you saw here", he ordered the powder ganger.

"Yes sir!", The man said with a massive smile upon his face, "thank you so much! Man, can you smell that air!"

The man ran off, ignoring the pleas of help from those he used to call friends.

The legionaries made sure all the captures' hands were well bound one last time and began their march back toward the Colorado.

...

They set up camp that night on top of a hill.

After pitching the tents Julius went to take a nap while Sherman and Starved dog kept an eye on the the captures. Titas and the recruits were put on first watch. Chief went to discuss some matters with Vulpes Inculta.

Burning ant prayed on his knees to Mars, "please grant us safe passage in the name of your some, Caesar". He took his machete and cut open his hand and let the blood drip into the fire. "I give to you my blood as a sacrifice".

"Hey!", Sherman called over to him, "Come over here and get that bandaged before it gets infected".

Burning ant walked over to them and held out his hand, "if Mars wishing me to live so be it. If he wishes me dead so be it".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that every bloody time you do this shit", Sherman said.

"If Mars controls all life and death than why does he allow us healing powder?", Starved dog asked.

Burning ant stood there pondering that question as Sherman poured healing powder on the wound and bandaged his hand. Burning ant grimaced at the familiar burn of the healing powder.

"I swear if your dumbass keeps doing this you'll die of blood lose", Sherman grumbled.

"A sacrifice to Mars for protection is worth however much blood he requires", Burning ant said.

"If Mars was so powerful why would he send us Caesar to lead us?", Starved dog asked, "why not just tell us to do his bidding and make all those loyal to him indestructible?"

"Perhaps as a test", Burning ant argued.

"Or maybe he isn't as powerful as you think", Sherman added, "maybe sending us Caesar was all he could manage".

Both looked at Sherman in surprise.

"What?", Sherman asked.

"I did not figure you for the philosophical type", Burning ant said.

"Yeah, well, if it gets you to shut up and stop fucking cutting yourself than I guess I am", Sherman said.

"Aw, I didn't you cared about us", Chief teased as he walked over.

"I'm just sick of his stupid ass wasting all our healing power everytime he wants a fucking blood sacrifice".

"Suuure", Chief said with a grin, "anyway, I came to tell you all that Vulpes is leaving for some special mission. Before any of you ask; no, I do not what the special mission is".

"Good riddance", Sherman said happily.

"Me and Burning ant-"

"Burning ant and I", Burning ant corrected.

"Burning ant and I", Chief continued, "will keep an eye on the captures for now. Both of you get some rest".

Starved dog headed toward the tents without comment but Sherman stayed behind.

"Hey Chiefy" Sherman looked at the terrified bunch of future slaves, "you think I could have a go with one of em?"

"Fine", Chief agreed.

Sherman took a woman from the group. She was blond with deep blue eyes and a long neck.

She kicked and fought with tears in her eyes. "NO! Let me go! NO! Please!", She begged.

Sherman carried her away to somewhere more private.

(Please leave criticisms and critiques)


	6. Chapter 6

Melody jumped from her seat where her and Siri had been eating when she saw Starved dog approaching them. She ran over and hugged his waist.

"You're back!", She cheered.

"Let go", he ordered her.

She leg go of him and took a step back before looking at his masked face. He wasnt wounded in anyway and his uniform seemed to still be in good condition. Sand stuck to his boots along with some red stuff dried onto them. Siri quietly hoped Melody wouldn't realize what was on his boots.

"So how was your mission?", She asked full of energy.

"We brought a little justice to the Mojave", he said with his usual utter lack of charisma.

"Woooow", she said with stars in her eyes, "what all happened?"

Starved dog was silent for several long seconds he looked down at Melody. Finally he grunted, "That is legion business. You don't need to know".

And just like that Melody dropped the subject.

...

Arcades body hurt. He was certain he had a few broken ribs at the very least. Why did he let that smooth talking man in the dapper gambler suit convince him to be alone with him?

Oh right... Arcade wanted to have a role around in the sheets after along day of work at the old mormon fort.

The second they were alone the man had shoved a chloroform rag in his face. When next he woke up he was laying on his side with a blind fold tied around his face and his wrists bound behind his back. He could feel the rough desert underneath him. He must've been outside.

"H-help me", he cried through his painfully dry throat.

He had heard foot steps approach him before he was kicked in the ribs by whoever it was in front of him.

"Quiet profligate!", The man ordered. It was the same voice as the man in the suit that Arcade had spoken with.

Arcade didn't dare speak again after that. Eventually a canteen had been brought to his lips. He drank every drop until it was empty.

The man than shoved the chloroform rag over his mouth again.

Now here he was blind folded, bounded and on his knees. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined himself in a situation like this but of course in his imagination they had a much more fun and kinky ending.

"Take that rag off his face", an older man's voice ordered.

The blindfold was taken off. Arcade had to squint as his eyes readjusted to the light. In front of him stood the older man who's voice Arcade had heard. He was dressed in a tunic with some sort of animal fur over it with a large piece of medal pinned to it.

Arcade knew who this was; it didn't take genius to figure it out and Arcade was a genius. Edward Sallow or as he was commonly known these days, Caesar.

"Arcade Gannon", Caesar said, "your quite the doctor. Many of my spy's say you may be the best in the Mojave."

"Just get to the point", Arcade rolled his eyes. If he was going to die here he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

"Direct, I like that", Caesar smirked, "I have need of a man of your talent."

"And what is it you need?"

"Why a doctor of course", Caesar said as he squited down so that his eyes were level with Arcade's, "welcome to the legion."

...

Siri popped her back after a long day of work. She headed toward the slave latrine. The "latrine" was really just a large hole dug in the ground down stream of the rest of the camp. Several wooden bridges stretch across the deep pit with holes cut into them. The latrine was completely deserted as most other slaves were already fast asleep, passed out from another long day of labor.

After sitting down and doing her business she began her trip back up the hill to her bed.

As she walked back to camp though she kept feeling eyes on her. She frantically looked around. The legionaries on guard duty paid next to no attention to her but she couldn't shake the feeling. She tried to pull the too short skirt of her slave rags down more to try and cover herself from who ever was watching.

Her heart beat felt like a super sledge. Her eyes continued to dart back and forth, scanning ever shadow or corner that someone could be hiding in. She saw no one. Than the medical tent came into view. Her heart calmed ever slightly at the sight of her shelter.

She didn't make it there. An arm grabbed her in a head lock from behind. She began to frantically kick and claw a best she could at her attacker. She tried to scream but the arm wrapped around her neck was far too tight.

"Quiet slave!", A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't place the voice but he seemed on the tip of her tongue.

Eventually she stopped struggling as her vision began to go blurry. As she stopped the arm around her throat loosened just enough for her to breath. The man dragged her away to a secluded part of the camp behind the arena.

He let her go only to shove her to the ground with him atop her. With her face in the dirt Siri felt the man's breath on the back of her neck. He began to grope her one of her breast with his free hand while the other held her own hands down. She could feel his erection rubbing against her back side desperately.

Than, suddenly he flipped her around so that they now faced each other. Siri kept her eyes squeezed shut as tight as they could.

"Look at me", the man ordered in that eerily familiar voice.

She didn't open her eyes.

"I said", he gripped her throat tightly, making it hard to breath again, "Look at me!"

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the man. He had a dark shade of skin and his hair was in a simple buzz cut.

Siri didn't know his name but she knew who he was. He was the prime legionary who got a broken leg after tripping. He had a desperate look in his eyes.

The legionary pulled out his cock from beneath his tunic.

'Just give in', she told herself, ''go limp. It will be easier that was.'

That's when it struck her. What the legion had turned her into. This quiet submissive little slave not willing to put up a fight.

Part of her began screaming at her to fight back! To show them what a woman could do. But than there was the logical part of her. The side that knew she could win this fight; the man was much larger than her and trained to fight.

Then another part of her, the part that reminded her about Melody. About how the girl would be almost completely alone without her. She'd only have that strange legionary to look after her.

A legionary like the one about to rape her.

She felt turn in three. Part of her wanting to fight with all she had. Another trying to stay calm and try to make it through this. And another in utter fear for both herself and Melody.

She broke down into tears. The whole battle in her mind lasting only a second in real life.

The legionary seemed to stop in his tracks. He let go of her.

"What?! Are you saving me for later?!", Siri shrieked as the man stood up and backed away.

He seemed to understand his actions just as much as Siri did. He left her to cry by herself.

She pulled her knees to her chest and laid there on the ground in the fetal position. She cried for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat together like usual as they ate there breakfast.

"Hey", Sherman asked as he jabbed Titas in the ribs, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hmm", Titas barely looked up as he stored his oatmeal around in his bowl. Titas had been acting strange since he got up the morning. He was in a strange place somewhere between depression and rage. "I'm fine", Titas growled.

"Bullshit", Sherman said.

"What's wrong?", Julius tried.

"I said I'm fine!", Titas shouted.

"That's it!", Chief said, "tell me what is wrong! That's an order!"

Titas grumbled something beneath his breath.

"What?", Chief demanded.

"I said I couldn't do it!"

"Couldn't do what?", Julius asked.

"Last night I cornered that medical slave", Titas said, "I took her behind the arena. I had here there, but just as I was about to put my cock in her, she started crying and I couldn't."

"Ahhhhh...", Sherman said condescendingly, "Did somebody wimp out? Were you a little bitch?"

"Fuck off", Titas growled at him. He turned to the other four, "I wanted to do it so badly but I just couldn't!"

"Did she look diseased?", Starved Dog asked.

"No"

"Was she very ugly when she cried?", Chief asked.

"No"

"Maybe it was because she isn't your slave?", Burning ant suggested, "She isn't owned by a legionary but by the legion itself. Maybe if you buy her then there will be to problem".

Titas perked up slightly at this, "That might just work". Than he deflated again, "But I don't have any money. I spent it all gambling with Chief and Sherman."

He glared at both of them. Both held their hands up.

"Don't look at me I lost all mine gambling with the traders", Chief said.

"Same", said Sherman.

Titas desperately looked at the other.

"Spent it all buying extra food", Julius shrugged.

"Animal sacrifices aren't cheap", Burning ant said.

All eyes turned to Starved dog.

"Learn to save your money", Starved dog sighed as he pulled out his coin purse. He opened it to reveal it was full of aureus. "This is a one time thing", He said as he tossed it to Titas.

"Th-thanks" Titas said surprised.

Starved dog huffed and went back to eating his breakfast.

...

Arcade popped his shoulder as he left the medical tents with Siri. After saving Caesar from his tumor nearly a week ago his thanks was now being a legion slave. He had spent his first day away from caesr "volunteering" at the medical tents.

"You wanna come eat with the rest of us?", Siri asked, "it'll probably be good for you. Lord knows Melody is about all that manages to keep me sane at times."

Siri had spoken often all day about the little girl who was the Brahmin caretaker but Arcade had yet to meet her.

"It would be my pleasure", Arcade said mustering a smile.

Arcade was confused when Siri burst into laughter. Their was a pained sound to ever lough that she let out.

"Sorry, sorry", Siri said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "it's just no one talks like that around here. It's always 'do this' or 'do that.' You may as well be speaking french to a brahmin hand."

They got their food and sat by a small foul smelling girl who Arcade guessed was Melody. He girl looked absolutely pitiful and if what Siri told him was true that definitely wasn't normal.

"Melody, this is Arcade", Siri tried to introduce him.

Melody looked for only a second before looking down again.

She managed a weak, "Hi."

"What's wrong?", Siri softly asked her.

Melody looked up like she was about to say something, but then her eyes lit up at the sight of something behind them.

"You did it!", Melody cheered as she jumped from her seat and ran towards whoever she had spotted.

Arcade turned to see her running towards one of two legionaries walking side by side toward them.

"Oh good no!", Siri said as she spotted them. She sounded as though she was on the brink of tears.

Melody hugged the one she seemed to like. He didn't try getting her off him. Arcade noticed he was covered in dog bited which he'd obviously just poured healing powder onto. It was what was in his hand that truely confused him though.

"Here", the legionary said as he handed the girl a teddy bear.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", Melody cheered as she hugged the bear to her chest.

This strange encounter was blocked by the other legionary walking in front them and looking at Siri.

He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"I own you now", He said as Siri broke into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Bullets pounded against the large Boulder that the legionaries hid behind.

"Weren't we the ones who were supposed to be ambushing them, not the other way around?", Julius asked as he gripped his fire axe.

Sherman stuck his helmet onto the barrel of his marksman carbine and stuck it out over the boulder. Immediately it was hit with a single accurate rifle shot.

"Well shit!", Sherman said as he looked through the knew hole in his helmet, "My money's on them being rangers."

"It was supposed to be a bunch of troopers!", Titas shouted in frustration, "but noooo, it had to be rangers!"

"All of you shut up!", Chief ordered. All of them became silent. "Starved dog and Burning ant, I want both of you to charge them from the left. Julius, Titas and myself will take the right. Sherman you stay her and give us covering fire. Understood?"

Each of them gave a quick 'yes sir'.

"I SAID, 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'"

"Yes, Sir!", They all shouted in unison.

Each got into position.

"Ready", Chief said, "GO!"

They ran toward the rangers who were lying prone atop a small hill. The rangers seemed caught off guard by the seemingly suicidal charge. In their distraction, Sherman was able to start returning fire. Soon though the rangers fired back, but their aim was poor from both the shock of watching blade wielding fanatics charge their position and due to the legionaries' returning fire.

Starved dog fired his hunting rifle before cycling another round. He walked straight towards them with a determination in his step, unflinching as rounds began to hit the dirt around him. He fired bullet after bullet while continuing to advance on their position. A bullet glanced of the shoulder pads of his armor. Another bullet grazed he leg. He could feel where it had flew through the muscle of his calf. He continued to limp towards the rangers.

When his rifle range out of ammo he three it aside and drew his machete. He limped as fast he could up the hill.

The rangers had many problems of their own. While they'd been returning fire with the gun wielding legionaries, none of them bothered to take out the one wielding a fire axe simply due to how idiotic the man seemed. They paid for that mistake now as he chopped through the rangers with ease.

One ranger was able to keep a cool enough head to turn and aim at the beast of a man, but before he could pull the trigger Starved dog slashed the man's throat.

"Are you alright?", Titas asked both of them as he ran up to meet them.

"Nothing but a few scratches", Julius said confidently with a smirk.

Starved dog ignored each of them as he poured healing powder on his leg.

"Not all of us were so lucky", Burning ant said with a heavy voice as he approached them. He was no worse for wear then the three of them.

That could only mean one thing...

Starved dog turned back to where they came from to see a dead decanus lying in the the desert sand and a dead prime legionary on top of the boulder they had his behind.

"No"

...

"So how have you been managing?", Arcade asked Siri as they ground up Brock flower and Xander root to make more healing powder.

Siri had been the legionary's slave for nearly a week now. She still worked at the medical tents with him but he wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Titas doesn't seem to care what I do during the day", she said, "he doesn't tell me to cook or wash his clothes and bed roll in the river."

"Is that really that strange?", Arcade asked.

"That's the bare minimum most tell their slaves to do", Siri said, "but all he wants is for me to lay by him at night and let him fuck me."

"Has Titas..."

"No", she said quickly, "he only ever managers to pull his dick out and line it up before he just gives up"

"Do you cry every time he tries?"

"Of course I do!", Siri snapped, "He tries to rape me!"

"Perhaps he wants your consent?", Arcade suggested.

Siri let out a bitter laugh, "You're more naive than Melody if you think any of them care about bloody consent!"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah... well that won't do much to help us", Siri grumbled.

"What if I told you I have a plan to escape?", Arcade asked.

"What?", Siri looked at him with desperate eyes.

"I have one", Arcade said, "you won't like it though."

...

Later that day, just as the sun was setting, when Titas returned returned from his mission, she was there patiently waiting for him.

She noticed he walked with his head held low. She could have sworn she heard him sobbing from beneath his mask.

Than she saw the others. Starved dog and Julius both carried a body. Starved dog didn't make a sound as he held the decani's body. Julius breathed heavily as he held the body of that little shit, Sherman. Burning ant followed behind reciting prayer after prayer to Mars.

Titas didn't even look at her as he and the others laid the two bodies in an open area. They covered the bodies with wood and ancient pre war paper.

Burning ant said one final prayer before setting the funeral pyre alight with a torch.

Titas, Burning ant, and Julius finally left the pyre after nearly two hours, Starved dog stayed. She followed Titas into the small tent he had bought just after buying her. She laid down next to him.

He grabbed onto her like a drowning man to a piece of drift wood. He cried into her shoulder now that no one could see him. She rubbed his back and did her best to comfort him.

(Please give critiques and reviews)


	9. Chapter 9

Starved dog stared into the flames as they continued to burn the two crspes inside, same as he had been all night.

The sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon and shine down upon the rows of tents.

"Legionary Starved dog", a commanding voice said.

"Yes sir", starved dog said as he stood up straight at the sight of centurion Vorenus.

Vorenus looked the legionary up and down with his usual stone face. Then he glanced at the pyre before looking back at Starved dog.

"You need sleep", Vorenus said as he looked at the bags under Starved dogs eyes.

"I'm fine, sir."

"That wasn't a bloody suggestion, prime!", Vorenus growled, "You WILL get some fucking sleep or Caesar help I will knock you out until you are well rested!"

"Understood, sir!"

"Good", Vorenus nodded, "but that isn't why I've come to see you. With Chief dead, we are in need of a new Decanus. You are too lead your squad."

"Sir, I'm a soldier not a leader."

"That wasn't a suggestion either", Vorenus growled.

Starved dog said nothing.

Vorenus face did something strange, his express softened. "Chief spoke highly of you, you know. Every report he delivered spoke proudly about his men and what they accomplished. He talked about you the most though. He said you would probably charge a mini gun armed with nothing but a machete if ordered."

"I follow orders like any loyal legionary, Sir. But I can not give them, Sir."

"Well you better learn how then.", Vorenus said, "It is a long war ahead and we need all the good men we can get. Leading is not just telling others what to do. A leaders most important job is to be an example to his men."

Starved dog said nothing in response. Both stood there, looking back at each other with tired and worn looks on their faces. Something passed between them. These two hard been seemed to both understand that they could trust to show their weakness to the person standing opposite them.

"I'm tired, sir. Tired of good men dieing. Tired of the war."

"Aye, that's how you know your doing something worth a damn.", Vorenus said tiredly, "Do you wish to leave the legion?"

"Never, sir!", Starved dog said, "I'm a legionary not a profligate!"

"Then you will follow orders. You will start decanus training in an hour", Vorenus said, "that's an order."

"Understood, sir"

...

When Titas woke up he felt so warm and comfortable. Siri was curled up against him.

Then the memories rushed back.

Chief...

Sherman...

He felt almost on the brink of tears again, but he was too thirty to cry. His throat felt drier than the entire Mojave. He got up trying not bother Siri because she looked so beautiful asleep like this.

When he opened the flap to his tent he saw Centurion Vorenus and Starved dog talking to each other.

Vorenus soon left, leaving Starved dog standing their rigidly.

"What's going on?", Titas asked but than erupted into a coughing trip.

"Here", Starved dog offered him his canteen.

Titas took it without a word and chugged it greedily. Finally after empitying the entire canteen, he took in a large breath.

"Thanks", he said hand him back the canteen.

Starved dog grunted in response.

"So really... What was that about?"

"Centurion Vorenus has chosen for me to be our squad's new Decanus."

"Listen man I know you don't want to be an officer, but let's face it. Julius charges in swinging his axe like a madman, Burning ant would just pray that a suicide charge would go well, and and I'm probably too soft."

"What I want is meaningless.", Starved dog said as he looked straight at him with a fire in his eyes that chilled Titas to the bone, "All that matters is what the legion needs."

"Yeah, sure", Titas said trying to calm his fellow legionary. All he could think was, 'what would Sherman say.', but that only saddened him again.

For all his faults, Sherman always kept them together, usually by making himself the common ground by annoying all of them, but still he was his friend.

"We should eat. I must leave for decanus training in an hour.", Starved dog said, snapping Titas out of it.

"Yeah", Titas nodded, "we need to tell Julius and Burning ant about this."

...

Starved dog peeked into what he hoped was the correct tent. There were a few chairs facing the back of the tent. Most them were occupied by other legionaries, mostly recruits.

Starved dog sat in one of the only open ones.

Most of the small group were chatting and laughing as they waited. Starved dog said nothing and only looked ahead.

"Alright, calm down!", A voice called from the flap of the tent.

They all turned to see a legionary in veteran armor wearing a decans helmet. That, however, was not what caught their attention, but that he was missing a leg.

The veteran made his way to the front using his good leg and his crutch.

"Now let me tell you little shits how to lead a bunch a horny ass blood thirsty bastards into battle!"


	10. Chapter 10

One month. One whole month of her lying through her teeth to a man because he owned her like most people owned brahmin. Siri's day now revolved around pleasing Titas as best she could, including in bed. She'd managed to not cry the next time he forced himself on her and to fake moans of pleasure throughout it.

The worst part was the it was getting easier to lie. Not because the lies got easier, but because they were becoming lies less everyday.

At the beginning she could barely stand to hold him without vomiting when he had cried into her shoulder, now she embrassed him almost instinctively. Even sex was slowly getting less terrifying every day.

Since he had been staying in camp due to Starved dog's training, she spent most of her time with him instead of at the medical tents. Her days consisted mostly of following Titas around and nodding along with whatever he said.

He was... Strangely careing.

Every few minutes he'd look over his shoulder to make sure was still there as she stood there quietly. Every time they ate together he'd ask repeatedly if she wanted any extra food. When he thought she looked lonely (which she was) he took her to where the slaves ate and let her eat with Arcade and Melody. Of course he didn't leave her alone with them. He sat next to her with an arm constantly around her shoulders as he gave other legionaries dirty looks if they so much as glanced at them.

Then there was the logical side of her brain, the side that hadn't forgotten what her life was like before the legion. She never would've called this a healthy relationship before being enslaved. What was wrong with her?

None of this had escaped Arcade's attention. "It' Stockholm syndrome", he'd whispered to her during meal time while Titas had gotten up to talk with Starved dog, who had come to see Melody, about his training.

Stockholm syndrome, she'd read about that once. Where a victim begins to feel affection towards their captor.

Was that her? Part of her hoped so, desperately so.

But there was another part that didn't.

...

Starved dog walked over to where his three squad mates were eating their lunch. Titas's slave stood several feet away quietly watching them as they ate.

The other three looked at him as he approached them. The black and grey feathers atop his helmet were worn as a mark of rank. Starved dog was a prime decanus.

"Congratulations!", Julius cheered as he got up and lifted Starved dog off the ground in a bear hug.

Eventually he was let down and could breath again.

"Mars has smiled upon you", Burning ant nodded.

"We all knew you could do it.", Titas said as he patted him on the back.

"We have a new mission.", he said plainly, "we are to help reinforce Decanus Dead Sea and his men who have recently taken the town of Nelson."

...

Melody dumped the shovel full of brahmin manure into the wheel barrow. Her small arms were tired after three straight hours of cleaning out the pin by herself, but she had to continue or else.

A man entered the pin. Nearly half his face was covered in horrible burn scars.

"Mr. Dog!", Melody cheered as she ran over and hugged him.

The hug reminded him of a different, more painful hug early that day.

She looked to see his helmet decorated with the feathers of a prime decanus.

"You did it!", Melody cheered as she looked up at his face, "I knew you could! You're so tough and cool, no one can stop you!

"I will be leaving tonight on a mission", was all he said to her, "stay safe and do as you are told."

"You're leaving? But you just finished your training!", Melody said with a frown now on her face.

"I have my orders."

"Promise me you'll come back safe!", Melody demanded as she barried her head in his tunic.

"Why? I can not promise what I do not know to be true."

"Because you're my bestest friend!", Melody said as she hugged him as tightly as he tired child muscles could, "I'd get lonely without you!"

"I promise"

(Please leave comments and reviews)

(Sorry for the shorter chapters recently. The next few should be longer.)


	11. Chapter 11

"What would you suggest we do about the NCR soldiers?", Starved dog asked Dead Sea.

"It is Caesar's will that we hold this position, not advance", Dead Sea answered.

Starved dog nodded with a grunt. "Explorers have spotted a ranger near by", Starve dog said, "He may try and free those newly crucified or lead an attack on our position in retribution. We need to attack them before they have a chance."

When they arrived at Nelson Starved dog had taken command. His first order was to break the limbs of the troopers Dead Sea had crucified just hours before there arrival so that any rescue mission by the NCR would be futile. It was obvious this had both further terrified and enraged many of the enemy.

"You may out rank me, but I have served as a decanus for five years and it would be wise to heed my advise.", Dead Sea said, "We can not risk wasting our men and resources assaulting their position."

"I'm not saying saying we should destroy them entirely, but simply cripple them further", Starved dog said.

"What are you saying?", Dead Sea asked.

"We must cut the head off the snake".

...

Several of the recruits practiced using their firearms. Some used recently looted service rifles while others used more common legion guns. They practiced their marksman ship by shooting at ah old Brahmin skull that was stuck on a post.

Several of the recruits were obviously not used to guns yet, still more accustomed to throwing spears. There was one recruit, however, who was obviously used to handling a gun. He kept performing simple tricks with his cowboy repeater. He made the rifle do many different flips in his hands before bragging about his own skill to the others who seemed saddened by his constant jokes at them.

"What do you think you are doing?", Julius asked the show off harshly as he and Burning ant walked toward them.

"Showing these idiots how to properly use a rifle", the recruit defended.

"Properly use a rifle?", Juliuss asked sarcastically.

Burning ant looked to the other recruits as he pointed at the one, "this fool will get you all killed if you shoot like him."

"I know how to shoot!", The recruit defended.

"Show us then", Julius challenged.

The recruit reloaded his rifle and aimed at the target. He fired, a direct hit. He chambered another round.

"Stop stop stop", Julius said as he took the rifle from the recruit.

"What?!", The recruit demanded, "I hit it perfectly!"

Julius gave the rifle over to Burning ant. "Show them how it's done."

Burning ant moved to where the recruit was, bushed him out of the way and aimed at the target. He fired, a direct hit just like the recruit. Unlike the recruit, however, he didn't lower the rifle to chamber a new round, but lowered the lever as he kept it planted firmly in his shoulder. He fired again, direct hit. He fired round after round till it was empty.

When he was done he shoved the rifle at the recruit who took it without complaint.

"Always keep the sights on target. You can show off all you want, but that just means you'll meet Mars sooner.", Burning ant said.

Their lesson was cut short by Titas approaching them.

"Starved dog says he has a plan for us tonight", he told them, "He said he'd explain it to us when we see him.

...

That night Burning ant, Julius, and Starved dog rubbed black ash from the tires on their arms and legs. Titas had dark enough skill that he didn't need to. They tied black bandanas around their faces and wore grey tunics with no armor. They took only blades for weapons.

Burning ant gave a prayer to Mars before they left Nelson.

The four black figures snuck though the night silently and descended on the NCR camp like wolves.

...

Tech Sergeant Reyes woke up with a sore back and a pounding head ach.

'God... What happened last night?', she wondered as she realized she was lying on her back but was sitting with her back against a wall. Had she been drinking with Stone again?

She opened her eyes. She was in a house? There were several large shelves full of books and a bed which for some reason she was laying on.

She tried to stand but couldn't. She looked down to realize her arms and legs were tied.

That's when she started putting things together. She remembered going to bed last night before waking up here. She'd been kidnapped.

She knew their was only one group who would kidnap a trooper. She felt tears in her eyes.

''God help me!", She prayed desperately as tears poured down her face.

She had watched as the legion crucified the troopers in view of Forlorn hope. Maybe, crucifixion would be merciful compared to getting in enslaved. Maybe if she was really lucky they'd just behead her.

'No', she told herself, 'The NCR would save me. Major Polati and her friends would save me. I just have to hold out!'

She told herself this again. Don't loose hope. They'll come for you. It will be alright. She was a soldier, she wasn't supposed to be scared.

Hours seem to pass as she sat there uncomfortably.

Finally, the door to the outside opened. In walked a legionary. He wore the stupid looking feathers on his helmet. Reyes couldn't remember exactly but she was pretty sure that meant they were pretty much equal to a corporal.

He slammed the door behind him and walked toward her.

"Profligate", he said as he knelt down to be equal height to her. He pulled out a can of cram and a spoon. He opened the can and got a big scoop of the meat like substance. "Eat", he said as he held the spoon up to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and let him still the food in. As soon as he took the spoon out of her mouth, she started chewing. The taste sent a shiver down her spine.

She spat it in his face.

"FUCK YOU!", she shouted in his face. She was a soldier, she wouldn't go quietly.

His bandana and goggles were now covered in cram.

He said nothing as he looked back at her.

Then, without warning, he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand up. He slung her harshly over his shoulder and carried her outside.

The bright sun hurt her eyes as they tried to adjust. He carried to what seemed like the edge of Nelson. He threw her on the ground in front of a legion banner.

"WHAT?", She shouted at him with all the courage and athority she could muster.

The decanus said nothing. He only stood there with his arms crossed, looking up at the top of the banner.

She followed his gaze. Her heart sunk.

A head was stuck to the spike at the top of the banner.

It was Major Polatli.

They'd took his head and stuck on a Pike for all to see.

Then she saw the others. There were three more banners two the left of Major Polatli's.

Docter Richards.

Ranger Milo.

Quartermaster Mayes.

They'd killed them all. She looked away as best she could. She couldn't stand to look at them anymore. She felt like she would throw up.

When she looked away she saw what the heads would have been staring at were they alive. She saw camp Forlorn Hope. Several figures were looking at them from there.

She hoped a sniper would take her out like ranger Milo had told them about him trying to do with the crusified in Nelson.

The legionary grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away back toward the house as she screamed for help until her throat was too sore to speak.

(Please critique and review)


	12. Chapter 12

He stared at her. He'd been staring at her for two damn days. Everyday he'd bring her scrape ofscraps of food he called breakfast and than he'd take a seat leaning against the wall opposite her. He'd only leave to get her dinner and when it turned dark to go to where ever it was he must have slept.

"If your gonna torture me just get it over with!", Reyes shouted in frustration at the man.

He said nothing.

"Come on, you cock sucking son of a bitch!", Reyes shouted.

He stayed silent.

She said nothing as she tried to thing of something that would truely get under his skin.

"YOU WON'T WIN! THE NCR IS STONGER AND BETTEER THAN YOU", She screamed.

"The legion will win", The legionary finally spoke, "because we aren't cowards and fools like you."

"Oh yeah?! Why is that?! Cause your a bunch of machete wielding murders and rapists?!"

"Because we bring law and order to the wasteland.", he said calmly.

"Law and order?!", Reyes scoffed, "You bring genocide and slavery! The New California Republic brings order and freedom!".

The legionary laughed. It was hard and bitter. "Freedom is nothing but a lie your leaders tell so you'll happily die for them".

"I would rather die a free woman than live as a legion whore!"

"That's what slaves always say the beginning", he said, "but as soon as they see their death in sight they throw away their "precious freedom" for chains. Do you know what freedom gets you? Not the lied your leaders give you, but true freedom? True freedom gives you the fiends, uncivilized raiders and junkies who look out only for themselves."

"Easy for you to say since you've never even had freedom", Reyes countered.

"I did once", the legionary said.

It was Reyes's turn to be silent.

"I was not born into the legionary. I was born into a tribe. They were in constant war with other surrounding tribes, murdering, raping, and pillaging each other. They believed that only a child's parents should have control of their child no matter what and that all men and women should be free. Well, my mother died giving birth to me. As soon as I no longer needed a wet nurse my father was given complete responsibility of me. He never fed. He wouldn't let me sleep inside. He wouldn't even look at me. The others did nothing, my father was free to raise me as he saw fit. I slept with our hunting dogs and ate the scraps from other people's meals... Than the legion came. They burned the village to the ground and either enslaved or killed everyone."

He paused before he stood up and turned around. He removed his armor and tunic to reveal his back covered in scars.

"I was enslaved", he said, "While the others in my tribe wept I thanked the legion. They ended the tribes' petty wars. I wasn't just a starving child no one cared for... I was a part of the legion. I helped carry supplied for the legion on the marches. I saw them defeat tribe after tribe. It didn't matter who you were before, either a chieftain or an orphan child, they treated you the same. When I turned fifteen I fought in the arena and became a legionary. "

He put his clothing back on.

"They treat everyone equal except women. We're just your baby making slaves!", Reyes argued.

"Caesar will need many loyal men for the wars to come. Women are too valuable to send into battle."

"Is that what your gonna do to me than!? Use me as a broodmare?! Is that why you kidnapped me!? To fuck me!?", Reyes practically growled.

"I'm not doing this for myself", he said with finality before leaving the house.

Reyes leaned her head against the wall and tried to get some sleep.

(Please critique and review)


	13. Chapter 13

Reyes walked quikly so she wouldn't be dragged by the large legionary that held the leash of rope that was tied around her neck. She tried not to look up at the crusified that they passed as the desended into cottonwood cove. She tried to block out the screams of the more freshly crucified.

When they got to the actual base the decanus who had seemed so obsessed with her before left the other three men to go talk with some of the legionaries stationed there.

She watched as he spoke to a hispanic legionary standing next to a slave pin. He looked at her for several moments before turning his attention back to the decanus.

The men continued to talk. The hispanic legionary handed the decanus some slave rags.

"How much did you get for this one", the large legionary asked as he walked back towards them. The giant of a man tugged her by the leash as if to clarify.

"None."

"None?", the dark skinned one asked this time.

"I told Canyon Runner she needs no training."

"Are you sure that is wise?", the one who prayed alot asked.

"My slave. My decision.", He said before turning to her. "Put these on", he ordered as he shoved the slave rags into her chest.

She changed as quickly as she could out of her fatigues and into the rags. She didn't dare look up as they all watch her.

The skirt was far too shirt for her taste and made her feel even more uncomfortable.

They road a large raft across the river.

The fort... The legion strong hold were Caesar himself lived as they planned their assault on the Mojave. It was mostly metal sheeting used as defensive palisades and red tents. She stayed closer to the decanus if for no other reason than she knew he wanted her alive for some reason.

What that reason was he still hadn't told her.

Soon they approached people eating their supper. The decanus and dark skinned legionary headed toward a slave woman, a little girl, and man in a lab coat. The large legionary handed her leash over to the decanus before walking off with the religious legionary.

The slave woman jumped at the sight of the two legionaries. She wrapped her arms around the dark skinned legionary abefore kissing him passionately.

Reyes noticed how the legionary grabbed at her possessively; he grabbed at her curves with what looked like an iron grip.

'Is that will happen to me?', Reyes thought fearfully, "will I become some legionary's little toy?' 'No!', she shouted internally at herself, ' I am a soldier, not some slave!'

She was so busy watching those two that she nearly missed how the little girl practically jumped onto the Decanus as she hugged him.

He tugged hard on her leash to tell her to come forward.

"Who are you?" ,The girl asked as she let go of him.

He didn't let her speak. "She is going to help you with the Brahmin from now on.", He said with the charisma of a cactus.

He took the rope off her and left the two of them.

"I'm going to speak with Centurion Vorenus", He told the other legionary's who was still tightly hugging the slave woman to his chest.

After he left the woman looked up into the legionary's eyes.

"Titas dear", she said sweetly, "you must be starving. You should go get something to eat."

"Of course", he said blissfully. He gave her one last kiss before leaving as well.

The woman watched him till he was out of sight before sitting back down. She seemed to deflated as she did that.

"So", the man in a lab coat said, "who are you?"

...

Starved dog entered Centurion Vorenus's private tent.

At a table sat Vorenus. Vulpes Inculta stood next to him with his coyote head on.

"Sir?", Starved dog asked.

"Decanus Dead Sea sent us reports of your command at Nelson", Vorenus said coldly, "You were to reinforce the position, not attack the enemy camp. Explain yourself."

"I was ordered to reinforce the camps by what ever measures I was fit and that is what I did. I weakened our enemies position with no cost to our own."

"Why only the officers?", The frumentarii asked, "why not just kill the entire camp?".

"If we kill their entire camp than what is the point of holding our position? They would either draw their lines back or send in new fresh soldiers to hold it and what we did would be pointless. My men destroyed their command structure and brought fear to their hearts."

"How did you know they wouldn't attack after being enraged by the death of their officers?"

"That is why stuck their heads on pikes and enslaved the female officer. Our enemies are cowardly, they do not wish to temp fate and end up like their commanders."

"Well done", Vulpes said with a smirk, "You have accomplished more than many decanus do after years of service. I have need of men of your... Talent."

...

"So you were a soldier in the NCR?", Siri asked again just to be sure.

Melody had left them to go relieve herself.

"Yes", Reyes said, "That decanus, Starved dog, killed my friends.".

"How good are you in a fight?", Arcade asked her.

"I'm a decent shot but next to useless with a knife or my hands."

Siri and Arcade eyed each other.

"We have a plan to escape."

...

That night Siri curled up next to Titas same as always.

She looked at him and steeled her nerves for what she was about to do.

She put her lips up to his ear and whispered.

"I'm pregnant."

Titas was now wide awake.

(Please critique and review)


	14. Chapter 14

Reyes sat next to Melody as they at their porridge together for breakfast.

Melody had spent most of yesterday evening and this morning teaching Reyes how to take care of brahmin. Reyes hadn't grown up on a farm. Her father was a radio operator for decent sized town deep in the republic. He had taught her everything she knew.

After nearly a whole day with Melody, Reyes was certain when it came to two things about the girl.

She was desensitized to what the legion did. The poor girl could walk past crucified skeletons like they were as common as a tumbleweed.

The other was that she pretty much worshipped Starved dog. She seemed to talk constantly about "Mr. Dog" like he was a superhero fighting evil and spreading justice across the Mojave.

All Reyes had thought about was her friends who he had killed.

She didn't have the heart to tell Melody the truth. She also known was probably safer with the decani's protection.

After they had first gotten their food and sat down the decanus had showed up and given Melody a few pieces of grilled gecko. He walked off immediately without saying a word but Melody said thank you to him with a smile like she won the lottery. She asked Reyes if she wanted any of the meat. Reyes took only the smallest piece to try and seem appreciative.

They saw someone approaching them.

It was Titas with Siri held bridal style in his arms.

...

Siri hadn't been sure what to expect from Titas at the news.

Anger?

Fear?

Apathy?

She figured she would just have to change how he felt about having a child.

The one emotion she hadn't really expected was happiness. Well, happiness didn't really discribe it correctly. More like complete and utter bliss.

He had held her close all last night like she might break at the even slightest danger and now he insisted on carrying her around instead of letting her just walk.

He finally let her sit down when they got to Melody and Reyes. He even than though he insisted that she stay there while he went and got her food.

"So you told him?", Reyes asked.

"Yes", Siri sighed before leaning closer and whispering in her ear, "I didn't even have to lie."

"Wait... You mean you really are pregnant!?"

"My period was supposed to start two days ago", Siri admitted.

"Pregnant?", Melody asked, "like you have a baby growing in you?"

"Yep", Siri said with a tired smile.

"Cool!"

At that point Titas come back with a bowl of porridge. Siri couldn't help but notice it was nearly twice as much as what slaves usually got.

She wasn't sure if all pregnant slaves got more ration or if this was Titas' doing.

After handing it over to her, he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed his cheek in her short hair and practically purred as she ate her food.

...

Sherman told them about it later after leaving Siri alone. It took nearly two hours of her insisting she was fine for him to finally agree to leave.

"Congratulations!", Julius laughed with a smack on Titas' back.

"Mars smiles upon you, brother", Burning ant nodded.

Starved dog nodded along with Burning ant, but only grunted in response.

"What's wrong?", Titas asked his decanus.

"We have a new mission", Starved dog admitted, "apparently Vulpes Inculta was impressed by us at Nelson."

Titas' heart sank, "when do we leave?"

"In two days."

...

"Two days?", Siri looked at him as they lied together in the tent.

"I'm afraid so", Titas said as he hugged Siri gently.

"Titas", Siri looked at him, "I'm scared."

"Why? You know I always make it back."

"Not for you. For the baby."

"He will grow to be a strong legionary just like his papa.", Titas said with an almost delusional confidence, "We should name him Sherman."

"But what if it's a girl?"

"I'll protect her!", He declared.

"But she will be a slave. What about when you die? She'll be sold off and so will I."

"That won't happen", Titas said as he gripped Siri tightly.

"Titas", Siri lightly held his face in her hands as he made her look her in the eyes, "We can't stay like this. We need to escape."

"The legion is our home."

"The legion will sell your daughter to some legionary with a large wallet. She'll be raped! She'll be beaten!"

Titas said nothing for the longest time. Siri was scared he was going to hit her, but he just looked at her. He looked at her belly.

"Alright", Titas sighed, "What's the plan?"

(Please critique and review)


	15. Chapter 15

"You must be scared for Titas to leave. Some of the other legionaries might take an interest in you again", Reyes said to Siri.

"Not really. It's nice to not be constantly doted on.", Siri said with a guilty smirk on her face. "How are you holding up?"

Reyes sighed, "I fell like men are always watching me when I'm not in the Brahmin pin."

"That's because they are", Siri said, "have any of them grabbed for you yet?"

"No"

"Good", Siri said, "you may want to get one's attention though." Siri hated herself for suggesting it. Had the legion really broke her that much?

"Why!?"

"I know how it sounds, believe me, but it might be easier to just please a kinder one. The other legionaries seem to leave girls alone when they've been "claimed"".

"Siri, you may have gotten lucky with Titas, but I doubt I could find anybody here who wouldn't just beat and rape me every chance they could."

Siri looked at Reyes in the eyes. She, herself, couldn't believe what she was about to suggest.

"What about Starved dog?"

Reyes broke into hysterical laughter. She looked at Siri who wasn't laughing. She stopped laughing.

"Oh come on! I'd have a better chance at charming a Brahmin!", Reyes argued.

"I'm not saying charm him. Just get his attention enough that he keeps you close."

"And how should I do that, exactly?", Reyes asked sarcastically.

"Take care of Melody", Siri said, "She is one of the only people he seems to care about. Why do you think he brought you here? He wants her to have a mother."

"A mother? Me?! Why not you? You were already taking care of her while I was fighting the legion"

"If I had to guess, I'd say he probably doesn't want me to because he thinks I'm a coward. Starved dog is a simple man. He values strength and steadfastness more than anything else. He probably saw you commanding troops while spying on your position and figured you'd be a good example for Melody."

"Are you serious! So the whole reason I'm here is to look after a little girl and make her tough."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but yeah. That's why you need to stay close to Melody and be her guardian. She's a sweet girl so it shouldn't be that hard. You'll only have to till we escape anyway."

...

Titas watched as Starved dog argued with the Vexillarius over how they should attack bitter springs.

Titas just quietly stood behind Straved dog as the two argued. He tried to think of the best way of escape the fort. Siri had convinced him to bring the slave girl, trooper, and docter with them. It would be much harder with a large group, but she insisted they needed them.

"We are not attacking in waves", Starved dog argued. "I have been given command of this mission and I will not waste men on a bloody suicide charge."

"I have been serving Caesar since you were just some tribal, boy! The recruits will use up the enemies ammunition before the rest of us attack."

To the side the three recruit decani watched silently as the two decided their fate. None of the three were even out of their teens.

"We must hold our position after taking it. We will need every man!"

"I agree", said the standrad bearer, "but we need our more experienced men more. They shall find glory and honor in their deaths."

"Fine then", Starved dog said. The vexillarius smiled. "You shall lead the recruits yourself."

"What?!", The Standard bearer shouted in rage.

"If you are so sure of your plan than you shall lead the recruits while I lead the rest.", Starved dog said as he stared the older man down.

The vexillarius was silent.

"No? Than I guess we will go with my plan of attack.". Starved dog turned turned to the recruit decani, "You will attack from the south with two veteran legionaries, mongrols, and the vexillarius attached to your squad. Your two squads will join with my squad as we attack from the west. Understood?"

"Yes sir!", All three said.

"Good."

...

That night they prepared to attack. The two groups split and prepared to attack.

They charged in behind the mongrols. Most of the dogs were slaughtered but they distracted the enemy long enough. The camp was defended by no more than a skeleton crew of NCR troops. As they pushed the NCR back into the camp, the legionaries drew their blades.

"Forward!", Starved dog shouted as he barried his machete into the neck of a NCR trooper.

The refugees began to panic. Some fought with whatever they could get their hands on. Some tried to flee. Others tried to surrender in desperation.

Mass chaos soon broke out. Fighting turned man to man.

In the chaos the NCR commander rallied her troops and countered attack in an attempt to escape. They took every refugee they could as the managed to breakthrough. One legionary stood in their way machete in hand.

He was shot in both arms and a leg. The NCR commander ordered him to be taken prisoner and carried with them.

...

"Don't bother chasing them down.", Starved dog said loud enough to be heard over the screams of the wounded.

Starved dog breathed deeply as the fighting ended. The last of the enemy were killed. Those who surrendered were bound at the wrists and ankles. They would soon be legion slaves.

"Titas?", He asked.

"Yes?"

"Check the dead. I want a body count done as soon as possible."

Titas began to count the dead and wounded as he walked over the bodies. The entire ground was wet with blood.

Starved began ordering men to reinforce the defences and to prepare a funeral pire for their dead and a mass grave for the enemy's.

Titas found Julius up against a large rock. He had a bullet wound in his arm. It must have hit a vain; it was bleeding extremely fast.

"Julius!", Titas rushed toward his friend.

"Those profligates took Burning ant!", Julius said through pained tears. "It took three bullets for them take him down while I'm dieing to one."

"We'll get him back!", Titas said as he frantically poured healing powder on Julius's wound. "You aren't gonna die!"

"It won't help. I'm bleeding out too quick", Julius said.

"Since when have you been a doctor? You'll be fine.", Titas said with determination in his voice even as Julius was beginning to faint.

"Promise you'll get him back", Julius said.

"I swear", Titas said as he cradled his dying friend.


	16. Chapter 16

"We will get him back", Starved dog said after Titas told him about Burning ant and Julius along with the body count. "I'll send a runner back to the fort to ask for reinforcements and permission for us to go after him."

"Permission!? WE CAN'T WAIT! BURNING ANT IS IN DANGER!", Titas shouted.

"I know", Starved dog said, "but we have our orders to hold this position."

"We don't have time to just sit on our asses here!", Titas said through grit teeth, "He was our friend! He was our brother! Do you even care?"

Starved dog looked at him with a stare that could both melt steel and freeze the colorado, "Of course I care. But we have our orders. We lost nearly half our men; We can't afford to leave, now."

Titas knew they lost many, after all he was the one to count the dead. Ten recruits, one of the two veterans, the vexillarius, and Julius. Not to mention many of does who were not dead were wounded.

"We will go after them, Titas. Do not doubt that.", Starved dog continued, "We will get him back or so help me I will burn the entire Mojave to the ground."

...

Starved dog sat at a table under one of the recently taken NCR tents. He pulled out a two hundred year old piece of paper and pencil and wrote the report. He made sure to stress that he wished to go after Burning ant and that they had taken heavy casualties and were badly in need of assistance.

"Take this. Do not stop until this is given to Vulpes Inculta or Centurion Vorenus.", He told the recruit chosen as their courier.

"Yes, sir!", The messenger said before leaving for the fort.

As the recruit left a decanus walked into the tent.

"The defenses are finished, sir", the recruit decanus said, "Also the wounded have all been treated and given beds."

"Good"

"Thank you, sir", the Decanus said as he turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"You did well leading your men even after the vexillarius was killed along with half your men. Yet, I don't even know you name."

"It is Gaius, sir."

"You did well."

"We did our jobs, sir, no more", Gaius said with a grin in mock humbleness.

Starved dog nodded at this, "Centurion Vorenus gave me permission to promote any man under my command as I saw fit during this mission. You and your men are now Primes."

"T-thank you, sir!"

Starved dog grunted at this.

...

Two weeks. Two weeks they'd been stuck waiting for news back from the fort.

Finally a few spare recruits came along with their messenger who gave a note to Starved dog.

Titas waited impatiently as Starved dog read over the message.

Starved dog crumpled up the paper, "We are to return to the fort immediately."

"What?!", Titas nearly shouted.

"Gaius", Starved dog called as he ignored Titas. His own voice held a simmering anger ready to boil over.

"Yes sir?", He asked as he walked forward in his prime head dress and the armor scavenged from Julius's corpse.

"You are in charge of bitter springs."

"Understood, sir."

"We have our orders Titas", Starved dog growled.


	17. Chapter 17

Arcade tucked himself away in a corner as Caesar sat upon his throne and saw to legion matters.

"Caesar, the prime decanus and legionary have arrived.", The praetorian at the entrance said.

"Well, they seem early", Caesar mused, "let them in."

Arcade was shocked when Starved dog and Titas came forward. They looked exhausted and half dead. They both fell to their knees before Caesar. The bowed their heads and waited silently for Caesar to speak.

"So you two are the ones who requested to rescue a captured legionary", Caesar didn't sound like he was actually asking.

"Yes Caesar", Starved dog said.

"How did you get here so fast? We weren't expecting you for a few more days?", Caesar asked.

"We did not stop to rest. We traveled day and night", Starved dog said

Caesar said nothing in response to that. "Why should I waste men and resources going after some coward?"

"He was no coward. He was taken only after being severely wounded. He is one of if not the most loyal and devout legionaries to Mars.", Starved dog said.

"Who saw him get captured?", Caesar asked.

"Prime legionary Julius", Titas said, "he told me himself with his final breaths."

"So you have proof accept for the account of a dead man?", Caesar said, "I should probably punish for wasting such valuable time on this pointless task."

'Here it comes', thought Arcade. He'd seen this happen again and again over the past weeks. When Caesar threatened them they would turn on each other like wolves. And the saddest part was it usually didn't matter, in the end Caesar would probably crucify them both anyway.

"Yes Caesar", Starved dog said, "if you wish to punish us than let it only be me. Titas had nothing to do with this besides being the witness to Julius's death. He was simply following orders."

Arcade was shocked by this. Titas tried to hide his surprise but it was obvious to Arcade. Caesar just sat there stone faced.

"Escort legionary Titas outside please", Caesar ordered a praetorian.

Titas was practically dragged outside as he was frozen with shock.

"Vulpes Inculta has told me about you.", Caesar said.

"Yes Caesar.", Starved dog agreed.

"He seems to think you have great promise", Caesar said, "I will grant you permission for your mission, but only under two conditions..."

...

Siri almost didn't believe her eyes as she watched Titas walk towards her. He looked terrible.

"What happened?", Siri asked him as she ran up to him.

"Julius is dead... Burning ant is captured... Starved dog is trying to get permission from Caesar to save him.", He barely managed to say as he held back tears.

Siri knew that couldn't be the whole story, but that could wait. No matter how much he hid it from others, Titas always showed her his emotional side. He needed support now.

Part of her told it was because she needed him healthy and well for the escape attempt. She tried to ignore the other reason inside.

"Look at me", Siri said as she held his face in her hands, "it will be okay."

Both turned as they heard loud cheering from by Caesar's tent. Titas grabbed her by the hand and they rushed over together.

A crowd had form from Caesar's tent to the arena tent. Men started to file into the seats that surrounded the arena.

Titas found a open spot that he practically collapsed as Siri sat down next to him. His tears were now replaced with pure fatigue.

Siri wondered who was fighting to cause such a crowd. Than she saw him... Caesar sat high atop his own seat to watch the battle. That was likely the real reason so many men had come to watch. Even then it still asked the questions of 'who was fighting and is Caesar watching?'.

The first to step into the arena was a woman. Siri had heard of her. Everybody at the fort had heard of her. The woman who killed legionary's after legionary's with her bare hands, she even killed a centurion. Siri silently hoped she would when.

Then the other fighter walked in. Titas immediately jumped to his feet at the sight of Starved dog in gladiator armor and a machete in his hand.

...

Ranger Stella couldn't believe this. This is who she was going to fight? The man looked like he might collapse at any second from exhaustion. She could plainly see large bags under his eyes like he had not slept for days.

He looked at her for only a second before they both began circling each other. They mirrored each other step for step. She began to wonder about her apponent.

How many women has he raped?

How many people has he butchered?

How many towns had he burned?

He began to tighten his grip on his machete. Stella expected him to attack or to start gloating like the rest had

Intead he cut the palm of his empty hand. As blood purred from the open wound she could just barely here him muttering under his breath.

"Mars, I know I am not the most pious of men, but I ask for your help. One of your most loyal followers was taken. Please grant me the strength I need to save him."

He suddenly leapt at her! She managed to dodge out of the way and land a solid punch on his back. He turned back around. This time he charged low in an attempt at a tackle. She moved effortlessly out of the way and kicked him in the ribs when he landed.

He got up again.

She learned the best to fight legionaries was to use their aggressive nature against them.

Every attack he tried she would dodge and attack him when he was exposed.

In the ribs. In the jaw. In the back. In the testicles. She punched, kicked, and elbowed him again and again.

Everytime he'd get up again. He was limping now. He looked like he might topple over any second.

She knocked him down again. He lossed grip of his machete.

Know was her chance.

She ran toward him intent on ending it with a quick head stomp.

Just as she raised her leg he turned and grabbed her leg. He used the angle to force her to the ground with him.

As the wrestled he managed to end up on top of her. He raised his arm. There was something in it.

Not the machete, but a rock he'd managed to grabbed in the grappling.

The last thing she saw was the rock coming down straight toward her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Titas grabbed Starved dog when he barely managed to limp out of the arena.

"Why did you do that?", Titas asked in irritation.

"Caesar said if I won I could go after Burning ant", Starved dog said as he passed out and fell out of Titas' arms.

Caesar walked towards them with his praetorians and Arcade trailing quickly behind.

"Arcade, make sure he is well rested and healed for his little quest", Caesar ordered.

Arcade tried to lift him but struggled.

"Little help here?", He asked Titas.

After a little more struggling the each threw an arm over their shoulders and dragged him towards the medical tents.

...

Starved dog woke up in the medical tent. Most his body still ached and he could feel the bandage wrapped around his hand that he'd cut.

He immediately tried to get out of the bed and nearly fell off his feet.

"Woah there", Arcade said as he ran down the aisle of beds towards him, "be careful, you've been out for nearly two days."

"I have to go after Burning ant. I WILL rescue him.", Starved dog said.

"Well at least sit down while I go get Titas for you.", Arcade said before running out of the tent.

A few minutes later he came back with a much healthier Titas.

"How are youd doing, brother?"

"I have to go get Burning ant", Starved dog said as he got off of the bed again.

"WE are going after him", Titas corrected.

"No, just me. It was Caesar's only other condition besides the arena", Starved dog said coldly as he left the medical tent with Titas on his heals.

"You expect me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you go out and save our brother?!", Titas asked with an edge to his voice.

Starved dog turned to look at him, "Why do you keeping calling us that? Brother this, brother that. You never did it before."

Titas looked away with a tired and guilty expression, "because I never got a chance to tell the orthers. Our squad was all the family I ever had." He looked him in the eyes, "We may be all that's left."

Starved dog looked back at him silently for several long seconds, "Your slave is pregnant. That's your family too."

Neither seemed to know what to say next.

"Just-", Titas tried, "Just try not to get yourself killed."

Starved dog grunted at this with a nod.

...

Titas held Siri tight that night. Starved dog had soon left after their conversation in search of Burning ant. He'd been summoned by Caesar who'd given him some information on where he was being held prisoner.

Siri looked up at the man who would be the father of her child, "We need to escape soon. It will only get harder the longer we wait."

"I know", Titas said, "but I have to wait. Just until Starved dog returns."

"I know you care for him but you hsha to think about the baby", Siri said as she placed his hand on her belly.

"Alright, I'll start building the raft first thing tomorrow", Titas said but it was clear he still wanted to wait.

"Thank you", Siri said with a kiss.

The two held each other as they fell asleep. Titas silently praying that Starved dog would return with Burning ant. Siri hoping that Starved dog would die on his mission.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, who are you?", The NCR trooper guard Camp McCarran's from entrance asked. It was hard to tell who it was because it was nearly midnight.

"Just another trooper", The figure said.

The trooper finally remembered he had a good damn flashlight. He turned it on and looked at the stranger. He was definitely wearing trooper armor. Then he finally was able to see the man's face. Nearly half of it was covered in burn scars, and every where was covered in either bruises or goose eggs.

"What happened to you?", The trooper asked.

"I've had a tough week", The man deadpanned.

"Yeah go on in. You might want to check up with a medic."

The man walked in trying to hide his slight limp.

The camp was quiet. Most of the soldiers had retired for the night. Troopers on night patrol kept a sharp eye out for any danger but ignored the new arrival.

A few soldiers sat around a small fire and sipped at their beers.

"Can I sit here?", The man asked them after walking over.

They all looked at him. Two were caught off guard by his bruised and burned face but the other three who sat around the fire shrugged of the man's appearance.

"Yeah sure", a female trooper said happily, "my name's Ellan. Haven't seen you around here before."

The man sat down on one of the chairs. The man looked at the red haired woman, "Just got transferred."

"Where from?", One the other soldiers spoke up. He was one of the two who had been shocked by his face.

"From one shit hole to another", the man said.

"Amen to that!", Ellan chuckled as she offered him a beer.

"I don't drink beer."

"What are you one of those legion fucks?", Another male soldier asked as he laughed at his own joke.

"Beer is for lightweights."

"Oh, okay Mr. 'I only drink hard stuff"', Ellan said as she slugged him playfully in the shoulder, "if you don't mind me asking how'd you get the burn scar?"

"Fire gecko."

"Mean bastards", the laughing soldier added, "how'd you get them bruises."

"Got in a fight. Got my ass beat."

"Damn. Who was it?"

"A ranger woman."

"DAMN! You must some kinda king of the dumbasses!"

The others drank and joked with each other as the man just sat there and occasionally put in his two cents.

"So I heard they finally caught one of those legion bastards", the man asked.

"Damn right", Ellan said with pride, "I heard he was captured at bitter springs when the legion attacked and took the place."

"They should just hang that bastard", the quietest of the original five soldiers said with venomous in his words.

"Tim lost some friends in a legion ambush a while back", Ellan explained.

"So you want revenge?"

"Damn right!", Tim spat, "I'm gonna kill every last legion fuck I can."

"So that's why you keep fighting?", The man asked.

"Fuck yes!"

The soldier stood up. "You're a coward", he growled, "nothing but a greedy coward."

Tim stood up too, "how fucking dare you!"

"You fight for yourself. Nothing else. You're a shallow excuse for a soldier."

"Fuck you!", Tim barked as he swung at the other man.

He blocked the punch with ease before delivering a hard left hook to Tim's temple.

"You should fight...", The man began but paused. Looking for words. "You should fight because you owe a debt and with every breath you take it gets even greater. The only way to pay it back is to fight like hell until you can't move anymore! And with your last worthless breath you can die knowing you've finally paid your debt!"

"Hey", Ellan stepped between them, "let's calm it down here. Some of us have had a bit too much to drink and some not enough."

"Thanks for the company", the man said as he walked away.

...

He walked until he found the correct place after asking for directions. He looked at the door to the interrogation room currently being guarded by a corporal.

"I'm supposed to take over guard duty", the man told him.

"What? I wasn't told anything about this?", The corporal said in surprise.

"Well I got my orders."

"And I got mine."

"Fucking bureaucracy.", The man sighed, "maybe we should go and ask the lieutenant?"

"I'm not allowed to let anyone in."

The man sighed tiredly, "Why? YouYthink im a spy or something? How bout I give you my rifle and I go in first?"

The corporal thought it over, "Yeah. Alright."

He gave the corporal his rifle who quickly slung it over his back. They walked into the room together.

"Ma'-", the corporal started but never finished as the man stabbed him in the neck with a combat knife!

MP Carrie Boyd turned around quickly to the noise, but was immediately tackled to the ground by the man before he stabbed her through the throat.

The man saw what was on the other side of the glass. He kicked open the door where the legionary was being held.

"Burning ant!", He shouted as he rushed over.

Burning ant was almost unrecognizable. His fingernails were all gone along with most of his teeth. His fingers bent and turned in ways finger never should. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. Blood covered the floor beneath the seat he was strapped to.

"It's me! It's sSarved dog", he told Burnng ant.

Burning ant looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He didn't say a word, but let out a groan of pure pain.

Starved dog cut the restaints and tried to pick Burning ant up.

Burning ant moaned in agony as he was carried a few feet.

"Please...", He managed to say in no more than a whisper, "put me down."

Starved dog collapsed to the ground with his back leaning against the wall as he cradled Burning ant in his arms.

"I... I... didn't... talk."

"I know", Starved dog said, "You're strong."

"E-Everything hurts...", Burning ant choked out.

"You'll be okay. I'm gonna get you back home."

He tried to lift him again.

Burning ant howled in pain.

They collapsed to the floor again.

"K-kill me...", Burning ant begged with tears in his eyes.

"No... You'll be fine."

"Please... Just... Kill me. It hurts... Everything hurts..."

"Please no", Starved dog begged.

"Please."

Starved dog put the blade of the combat knife to Burning ant's throat.

Starved dog whispered in his ear, "You will dine at Mars's table, brother."

The knife was sharp and the cut was fast and deep.

Starved dog held him as he bled out.


	20. Chapter 20

Titas looked at the raft that would have to hold four adults and a child to escape. It was safely tucked away in a hidden spot on the beach nearly two miles south of the fort.

Titas' hands were starting to blister horribly after working (since sunrise) on it. All he wanted was to go back and hold Siri in his arms. But he new she'd look at him with hope in her eyes and ask him if the raft was finished. When he would tell her "no", that look of hope would vanish to be replaced by an agonizing sadness in her eyes that made his chest hurt.

He would finish. He had to.

As he tied another piece of leftover timber from the fort to the raft, he thought about Starved dog. He hoped he was doing okay in trying to get Burning ant back.

Then he thought about leaving both them... His chest ached again, almost as bad as with Siri.

In the end he made a raft that could hold seven people. He smiled at his handy work before heading back.

With any luck they'd leave tonight. All of them.

...

Reyes punched one of the recruit legionaries square in the nose. He seemed to ignore it as his nose bleed terribly. Instead he grabbed at her breasts again while his two buddies tried to grab her by the arms again.

They were a couple of teenage boys who thought she was just some pretty slave girl. They were wrong.

The NCR trooper turned slave managed to elbow the one to her left in the face and kneed the other one right in the testicles. The one struck in the face shrugged it off, while the one who got a knee to the testicles lied on the ground in pain, his hands held over his family jewels to prevent further attack.

"Bitch!", The one with the broken nose shouted as he managed to tackle her to the ground.

The other one left standing held her head up while the other lifted up her skirt. No one did anything as they walked by the two men about to rape her.

The one in front of her pulled his dick out from beneath his tunic and she knew the one behind her must be doing the same. The one in front grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open.

'Oh God help me', she thought desperately.

Then the one in front was suddenly kicked in the side of the ribs.

"What the hell man!", The one from behind shouted at the new person but suddenly went dead silent.

Reyes looked up to see who it was.

Starved dog. He was dressed in just his tunic, but he didn't require his armor and decanus feathers for men to know who he was. After the fight with ranger Stella everybody in the legion knew about the prime decanus with the half burned face.

"My slave", he growled to the three recruits.

All three ran off as fast as they could after apologizing to the man.

Reyes got up. She looked at the man, "Thanks."

He grunted in response.

"Are you okay?", Reyes asked him. She hadn't seen the gladiator fight, but he looked almost as bad as Siri had described.

He ignored her question and instead asked, "Is Melody okay?"

"Yeah. these guys just jumped on my way to the latrine. She should still be at the brahmin pin."

He grunted with a nod before walking off.

...

"Mr. dog!", Melody cheered as she ran towards him in the brahmin pin.

She huddled like she always did.

"Did you save your friend?"

"No."

Melody's smile quickly disappeared from her face. "I'm sorry", she said as she hugged him tighter.

"You did nothing wrong."

"Well I'm your friend and I care about you! I'm sorry you lost another friend.", She said with a determined look in her eyes.

...

That night Starved dog told Titas of the news. Of the torture and Burning ant begging to die. Of how he had slit his throat.

"Dammit!", Titas said as he held back the tears. He would not cry in front of Starved dog.

Starved sat there quietly next to him.

'Tonight!', Titas decided, 'We leave tonight.'

(Please leave criticisms and reviews. Thank you.)


	21. Chapter 21 finale

Titas handed Reyes a cowboy repeater. She didn't know where he got it from and she frankly didn't care. It may not have been her service rifle but it would do if they ran into any trouble.

"Follow me", Titas whispered to the four of them.

He led them through the moonlit camp away from any of the night time guards. As they walked she didn't miss how Arcade seemed to keep shacking. She hoped the man who's idea this originally was would have more faith in the plan.

She felt a warmth in her free hand and looked to see Melody holding her hand for comfort. She guessed she was more of a guardian figure to the kid than she had thought. Despite how much she wanted to comfort the poor kid she would need both hands to handle the rifle.

"Please let go. I can't use my gun with one hand", she told Melody as quietly and softly as she could. Melody let go but stayed right next to her the rest of the way as the ducked between tent and tent.

Eventually they mad it out of the fort and into the open desert.

Titas led them to the large raft that awaited them by the Colorado.

Before any of them could get on it or try to push the thing in the water, Titas spoke, "Stay here. I'll be back."

He ran back towards the fort.

"What if he doing?", Arcade whisper screamed while Reyes lowered her sight on the legionary.

"Wait!", Siri said as she grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it toward the sky.

"He's going to tell someone we're trying to escape!", Reyes hissed.

"Why would he do that?", Siri asked.

"I don't know! Promotion? Award? Maybe to get a kick out of our faces as we're all crucified!", Reyes said in frustration.

"Then why would he build the raft?", Arcade pointed out.

"Don't tell me you trust him now too", Reyes sighed.

"I don't, but I trust that Siri knows him well enough. He's obsessed with her. Why would he risk getting us in trouble?", Arcade said.

"Fine!", Reyes said only because she wouldn't abandon her new friends, "We'll wait for him."

...

"Starved dog", Titas said his name as he shook him awake.

"What?", Starved dog asked in an alert voice.

"Get your machete and your rifle and come with me."

"Where? Why?"

"You'll find out.", Titas said with both nervousness and hope in his voice.

Titas led him out of camp. For some reason he insisted they sneak quietly past the guards.

He led out of the fort and to a raft. Starved dog stopped moving at the sight of Melody, Siri, Arcade, and Reyes waiting for them. Reyes had some how gotten a rifle.

He quickly shouldered his gun and pointed it at her as she did the same to him.

"Don't", Titas said as he stepped in the way before either of them could go any further. "We're escaping. Come with us. We can start over."

"No", Starved dog said without hesitation.

"Why?", Titas asked, "Would you rather we both just keep fighting till we end up in a funeral pyre?"

"You would abandon everything we stand for! Where do you plan to go? The NCR with there bloated and corrupt miserable excuse for a government? Vegas, full of whores and profligates not even fit for that title? The followers of the apocalypse, made up of a bunch of optimistic fools?"

"I don't know", Titas admitted, "but I have a family to look after."

"What happened to us being brothers?"

"That why I need you to come with us. We have to look after each other.", Titas' ace turned down cast, "Please, we're all that's left."

"No"

Arcade walked forward. "Caesar is dead", he told them, "I snuck poison in his drink before he went to bed. Th-"

Starved dog picked him up by the throat and held him in the air. He glared at the doctor with death in his eyes. Titas tried to pull him off of Arcade but he wouldn't budge.

"Kill me. It won't save the legion. It will fall without Caesar. Within a year it'll be nothing but a bunch of warring tribes once again", Arcade struggled to say.

Before Starved dog could respond, Melody ran up to him.

"Please! let him go!", She begged with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her and seemed to freeze in place. He didn't move a muscle for what felt like hours but what was really only a few seconds, before dropping Arcade in the sand.

He turned to Titas. "Leave. I will tell no one."

"Come with us!", Titas begged.

"No"

Arcade coughed, "What will you do? The legion is now nothing but a walking corpse!"

"As long as I breath the legion won't die. I won't let it."

"You can't win.", Reyes said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand loyalty", he spat at the trooper.

Titas looked at him again. He wrapped his arms around Starved dog in a desperate hug.

"Take care of yourself. Try not to die."

"My debt has not been paid."

Titas looked him in the eye, "what do you think the others would say if they could see us now?"

"Sherman would tell us to stop being so gay", Starved dog said seriously.

Titas laughed at this as he clung to his comrade.

"This is good bye", Titas said as he hugged Starved dog one last time.

Starved returned the hug before letting go.

"True to Caesar, brother", the prime decanus said before walking away.

Titas pushed the raft into the water with Arcade and Reyes's help. They All climbed aboard and headed to freedom.

(Thank you all for the support as I wrote this. I'm sorry if it wasn't very well written.)


End file.
